inny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Klub Rzymski
Klub Rzymski -''' międzynarodowa organizacja typu think tank, powstała w 1968 roku z inicjatywy Alexandra Kinga i Aurelio Peccei w Accademia dei Liccei w Rzymie. Zrzesza ona wielu ważnych polityków, naukowców, ekonomistów i biznesmenów. Oficjalnie Klub Rzymski zajmuje się badaniem i zwalczaniem globalnych światowych problemów takich jak globalne ocieplenie, degradacja środowiska czy przeludnienie. Niestety w rzeczywistości ta organizacja działa na szkodę ludzkości, dążąc do jej 'depopulacji. '''Jest ona jedną z macek elit '''NWO. ' '''Byli i obecni członkowie Klubu Rzymskiego Do Klubu Rzymskiego należeli lub należą takie osoby jak: Al Gore – były wice prezydent USA, głównyleapromotor teorii globalnego ocieplenia, Zdobywca nagrody Nobla w tym zakresie, laureat Oscara, zwycięzca nagród Emmy, prowadzący delegację USA na Szczycie Ziemi w Rio i Kyoto Konferencji Klimatycznej, największy udziałowiec w Chicago Climate Exchange. Javier Solana – Sekretarz Generalny Rady Unii Europejskiej, wysoki Przedstawiciel ds. polityki zagranicznej UE. Maurice Strong – były szef Programu Ochrony Środowiska ONZ, Główny doradca ds. polityki Kofiego Annana, Sekretarz Generalny Szczytu Ziemi Rio, współautor (z M. Gorbaczowem) Karty Ziemi, współautor Protokołu z Kioto, założyciel Rady Ziemi, wyznawca religii Baha’i. Michaił Gorbaczow – członek zarządu Klubu Rzymskiego, były prezydent Związku Radzieckiego, założyciel Międzynarodowego Zielonego Krzyża i Fundacji Gorbaczowa, Laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla, współzałożyciel (wraz z Hidalgo) Klubu Madryckiego, współautor (z M. Strongiem) Karty Ziemi Diego Hidalgo – członek zarządu Klubu Rzymskiego, współzałożyciel (wraz z Gorbaczowem) Klubu Madryckiego, założyciel i prezes Europejskiego Rady ds. Stosunków Zagranicznych. Ervin Laszlo – członek i założyciel Klubu Rzymskiego, członek i założyciel Klubu Budapesztu,założyciel i przewodniczący Światowej Rady Mądrości. Hassan bin Talal – Przewodniczący Klubu Rzymskiego, Przewodniczący Forum Myśli Arabskiej, Założyciel World Future Council, niedawno mianowany czempionem Narodów Zjednoczonych ‘Champion of the Earth‘. Sir Crispin Tickell – były brytyjski stały przedstawiciel przy ONZ i stały przedstawiciel w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa, Przewodniczący “Stowarzyszenia Gaia", Prezes Zarządu Instytutu Klimatu, wiodący brytyjski działacz na rzecz zmian klimatu. Kofi Annan – były Sekretarz Generalny Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, laureat pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Javier Perez de Cuellar –były Sekretarz Generalny Narodów Zjednoczonych. Robert Muller – były asystent sekretarza generalnego Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, założyciel i rektor uniwersytetu pokoju UN University of Peace. David Rockefeller (zmarł 20 marca 2017 r.) – członek zarządu Klubu Rzymskiego, były przewodniczący Chase Manhattan Bank, założyciel Komisji Trójstronnej, członek zarządu Światowego Forum Ekonomicznego, podarował grunt, na którym stoi budynek Narodów Zjednoczonych w Nowym Jorku. Stephen Schneider – Profesor Biologii i zmian globalnych na Uniwersytecie Stanforda , Professor Schneider był jednym z pierwszych i najgłośniejszych zwolenników teorii zakładającej, że człowiek odpowiedzialny jest za globalne ocieplenie, autor wielu raportów IPCC. Bill Clinton – były prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, założyciel Globalnej Inicjatywy Clintona. Jimmy Carter – były prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, laureat pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Bill Gates – Założyciel Microsoftu. Otwarcie popiera on depopulację ludzkości, żywność GMO i geoinżynierię. Ted Turner – Amerykański potentat mediowy, filantrop, założyciel CNN George Soros – spekulant giełdowy, zwolennik i sponsor islamskiej inwazji na Europę Tony Blair – Były premier Wielkiej Brytanii Deepak Chopra – Guru New Age Desmond Tutu – Biskup Południowej Afryki, działacz, laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Timothy Wirth – Przewodniczący Fundacji Narodów Zjednoczonych Henry Kissinger – były sekretarz stanu USA Barbara Marx Hubbard – Przewodnicząca Fundacji Ewolucji Świadomości Betty Williams – Laureatka pokojowej Nagrody Nobla Marianne Williamson – Aktywistka New Age, Spirytualna Aktywistka Robert Thurman – asystent Dalailamy XIV (Tenzina Gjatso) Jane Goodall – biolog ewolucyjny, badacz ssaków naczelnych Juan Carlos I – król Hiszpanii Książe Filip – książe Belgii Queen Beatrix – królowa Holandii Dona Sophia – Królowa Hiszpanii Karan Singh – Przewodniczący Temple of Understanding Daisaku Ikeda –Założyciel Soka Gakkai cult Eduard Shevardnadze (zmarł 7 lipca 2014 r.) – były minister ZSRR odpowiedzialny za wiele głównych decyzji sowieckiej polityki zagranicznej za Gorbaczowa; prezydent Gruzji w latach 1993 - 2003. Richard von Weizsacker – były prezydent Niemiec Martin Lees – Sekretarz generalny Klubu Rzymskiego, Rector of the UN University of Peace Ernesto Zedillo – Dyrektor The Yale Center for the Study of Globalization Frithjof Finkbeiner – Koordynator Globalnego Planu Marshalla Global Marshall Plan Vaclav Havel – były prezydent Republiki Czeskiej Hans Kung – Założyciel Global Ethic Foundation Ruud Lubbers – Wysoki Komisarz ds. Uchodźców Narodów Zjednoczonych Mary Robinson – Wysoki Komisarz ONZ ds. Praw Człowieka Jerome Binde – Director of Foresight, UNESCO Federico Mayor – Dyrektor Generalny UNESCO Tapio Kanninen – Dyrektor ds. polityki i planowania, ONZ Konrad Osterwalder – Podsekretarz Generalny Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych Peter Johnston – Dyrektor Generalny Komisji Europejskiej Thomas Homer-Dixon – Dyrektor “Badań nad Pokojem i Konfliktem” Peace and Conflict Studies, uniwersytetu Toronto Emeka Anyaoku – były sekretarz generalny Wspólnoty Narodów, obecny dyrektor WWF Wangari Maathai – Laureat pokojowej Nagrody Nobla, założyciel Green Belt Movement I wielu innych... A teraz polscy członkowie Klubu Rzymskiego: Członkowie Zarządu Towarzystwa Współpracy z Klubem Rzymskim: prof. dr hab. Antoni Kukliński – przewodniczący prof. Andrzej Herman – z-ca przewodniczącego mgr Bogusław Skuza – z-ca przewodniczącego /prezes Skandia Życie dr Remigiusz Orzechowski – sekretarz generalny adiunkt w katedrze Small Biznesu w Szkole Głównej Handlowej mgr Michał Grocholski – skarbnik prof. dr hab. Józef Niżnik – członek zarządu prof. dr hab. Zbigniew Madej – członek zarządu prof. dr hab. Zdzisław Sadowski – członek zarządu mgr Dorota Ciesielska mgr Piotr Siłka – Geograf społeczno-ekonomiczny (WGISR, UW), absolwent Centrum Studiów Europejskich Regionalnych i Lokalnych (EUROREG, UW) na kierunku gospodarka przestrzenna. Współpracował przy projektach dotyczących funduszy strukturalnych dla firm oraz samorządów lokalnych. Obecnie doktorant w Instytucie Geografii i Zagospodarowania Przestrzennego PAN. Koordynator tt30 Polska. dr hab. Władysław Świtalski dr Krzysztof Rybiński – były Wiceprezes Narodowego Banku Polskiego Grupa Młodych przy Towarzystwie Współpracy z Klubem Rzymskim: Adam Płoszaj – Centrum Europejskich Studiów Regionalnych i Lokalnych na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim. Michał Brennek – Założyciel studia narzędzi internetowych webscape.pl. Naukowo zajmuje się modelowaniem systemów złożonych, rozwojem trwałym, ekonomią ekologiczną. Koordynator projektu "Globalne problemy – globalne rozwiązania" Artur Łagodziński – Student IV roku Stosunków Międzynarodowych na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim; specjalizacja: bezpieczeństwo i studia strategiczne. W 2003-2004 roku na "Institut d’Etudes Politiques" w Strasburgu. Praca przy przygotowywaniu zagranicznej strategii inwestycyjnej dla firmy mediowej. Grażyna Gowin – Centrum Europejskich Studiów Regionalnych i Lokalnych ( EUROREG, UW) na kierunku gospodarka przestrzenna. W 2005 r. uczestnictwo przy tworzeniu Strategii Rozwoju Lotnictwa Cywilnego w Polsce oraz nadzorowanie prowadzenia inwestycji na obszarze ograniczeń lotnisk cywilnych. Obecnie pracownik Sales&Marketing jednej z amerykańskich firm. Marek Szajczyk – Absolwent Wydziału Nauk Politycznych Wyższej Szkoły Humanistycznej w Pułtusku, specjalizacja: polityka ekologiczna (1996-2001) oraz Międzynarodowego Studium Doktoranckiego Instytutu Organizacji i Zarządzania w Przemyśle „ORGMASZ” w Warszawie, w zakresie nauk o zarządzaniu (2002-2004). Od 2002r. aktywna działalność w Stowarzyszeniu Animatorów Społecznych „SAS”. Specjalista ds. funduszy strukturalnych Unii Europejskiej. Absolwent Programu Młodych Liderów Środowiskowych (2003) oraz Programu Młodych Ekspertów (2005) Regionalnego Centrum Środowiskowego dla Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej z Węgier. Maciej Gurbała – Absolwent Szkoły Głównej Handlowej w Warszawie (kierunki: Międzynarodowe Stosunki Gospodarcze i Polityczne oraz Gospodarka Publiczna); od 2003 r. asystent w Instytucie Funkcjonowania Gospodarki Narodowej SGH; w latach 2000-2001 współpracował z Kancelarią Prezesa Rady Ministrów w zakresie gospodarki opartej na wiedzy (GOW), zaawansowanych technologii oraz strategii rozwoju lokalnego; jest autorem publikacji pt. Rola przemysłu zaawansowanej technologii w rozwoju regionalnym i lokalnym” wydanej w 2004 r. przez Wyższą Szkołę Rozwoju Lokalnego w Żyrardowie. Fragment książki First Global Revolution (Pierwsza globalna rewolucja) autorstwa Alexandra Kinga i Bertranda Schneidera: (...) Kontrola populacji, jest niezbędnym i koniecznym elementem w planowaniu poprawy ludzkiego dobrobytu.'Jest ważnym, aby wszystkie kraje dążące do rozwoju, zwracały szczególną uwagę na własną politykę ludnościową.' Zasady kontroli populacji muszą być oparte na szczegółowej eksploracji demograficznych perspektyw wzrostu w stosunku do dostępności zasobów i celów rozwoju, w tym standardu życia, który każdy kraj ma nadzieję osiągnąć. Tylko dzięki świadomej ocenie, realistyczne planowanie rozwoju może być urzeczywistnione. '''Jeśli społeczeństwo ma pozytywnie reagować na potrzeby kontroli populacji, musi mieć wystarczające informacje, aby zrozumieć zagrożenia wynikające z przeludnienia, oraz korzyści, które wynikają z ograniczeń wzrostu populacji'.''